


Song of the Tides

by Yunie_bby



Category: Final Fantasy X Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunie_bby/pseuds/Yunie_bby
Summary: The High School AU that nobody asked for. Yuna gets convinced to attend a blitzball game that is promised to be "like no other." She doesn't realize that this game is the catalyst for her life to finally change.
Relationships: Paine/Rikku (Final Fantasy X Series), Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. A Friend's Request

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to this site and this is my first fic, so I apologize for any formatting or other errors. Any comments to address these issues would be very helpful!

Briiiiing!!

The school bell signaled the start of the weekend, and the release of thousands of children from their academic prison for the remainder of the week. High schoolers poured out of classrooms with the chaos and finesse of a group of startled horses. 

Yuna gathered up her books and headed for her locker, maneuvering her way through the crowded hallways with such ease one might wonder if it were simply second nature to her. With excitement, she swung open her locker, eyes scanning for the object of her desire. Upon spotting it, her features lit up with a childish grin, and she snatched up her novel and wrestled it into her bookbag, shouldering her locker shut.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder in one motion, she assimilated back into the hallways once again, a bounce in her step, but a happiness concealed by a silent stone mask, as if she were forced to keep a deep secret from reaching the minds of her peers. 

The teachers had been gracious that day, instead of piling on homework for the students to suffer over the weekend, they instead had decided to be lenient, insisting that students only study for their upcoming exam.

Yuna danced through the exuberant crowd, often more densely packed on Friday’s with students rushing to after-school activities, hurriedly scampering towards the parking lot to catch their rides, or even to race down to the beach without a care in the world.

Like a salmon swimming upriver, Yuna wrestled through the crowds of students rushing down the hallway, some sort of wanton excitement in their actions escaping her. 

Amidst the excited shouts and idle prattle of passing students, a loud, shrill voice pierced through the crowd, commanding attention.

“Move! Move!” The voice shouted. “Out of the way!”

But wait, Yuna thought, slowing down at the realization that this voice was familiar. She halted, glancing over her shoulder in search of the source, eyes scanning past shoulders and limbs. 

“Hey, watch it!”

” _Excuse_ you—”

She furrowed her brows, trying to make sense of the commotion.

“Yunie!” 

Suddenly, a girl burst from the crowd, latching herself onto Yuna’s arm in one swift motion. “Yunie! Yunie!” the girl cried out in excitement. 

Yuna blinked in surprise at her friend Rikku’s enthusiasm. Although Rikku was always bubbly and outgoing, she could be a bit demanding of attention at times. Despite always being cheerful and positive, Yuna knew deep down that Rikku was insecure about her place in the world, just trying to fit in somewhere where there were people who would never truly accept her. Although, her antics always seemed to get Yuna to smile, and she had been close to Rikku ever since she could remember, never asking for or having the need for a better friend. 

“Rikku?” she asked, mildly surprised at the girl’s energy level. 

“Yunie!” Rikku called out again, clasping her hands together and bouncing on her feet. Her school shirt hung loosely about her small frame, large creases sullying any chance of her attire passing for a professional image. Her sleeves, bunched up and left unbuttoned, served as proof of her struggle and subsequent resistance to push through the crowd of bustling students. “Hey, by chance, you’re not busy tonight, are you?” The girl asked, blinking quickly.

Yuna considered the question, continuing her journey out the doors into the schoolyard with Rikku trailing beside her. In truth, she didn’t have much planned for the entire weekend, really, as she usually just helped out with chores and tasks for Lulu or her neighbors. Without any real homework, that just left studying, but she could easily fit that in whenever. In truth, she had really been hoping for some quiet, reflective time where she could read her novel. In fact, she had been looking forward to it all day, making the task of paying attention in class a little more difficult than usual. The book had always been her favorite, one deserving of multiple readings, although it could be in part due to the fact it had been her mother’s...

The grin Rikku was wearing was evidence enough that she was up to something. Something a little more than a trip to the beach or a movie. The girl was expectantly awaiting her reply, watching her intently. 

Yuna figured it couldn’t hurt to ask. “Hmm, I’m not sure yet what Lulu has planned,” she answered, a safe response, although there was some truth to it, as Lulu had sprung surprise trips and events on her in the past, before adding, “why?”

Rikku was nearly bouncing now, as she stepped around Yuna, causing her to stop in her tracks. “You should come to the game tonight,” Rikku blurted out, her emerald eyes fierce with determination. 

Her words came as a surprise to Yuna, as Rikku knew that she didn’t have much interest in sports, and thus, had respected her views by not trying to guilt her into coming. It was only when Yuna opened her mouth to reply that she noticed something was off.

“Rikku,” she began, a ting of concern in her voice, “where are your glasses?”

The Al Bhed girl blinked, seemingly caught off guard, a momentary shock of guilt splashed across her features, before regaining her cheery demeanor once again. She rubbed her cheek with her index finger, a habit that she often did when embarrassed. “Uhhhh, I dunno,” she said, her voice a slightly higher pitch than usual, “I guess I’m not wearing them, huh?” 

The girl feigned forgetfulness, but Yuna knew better. Rikku had worn glasses for as long as Yuna had known her, and, while the girl could be forgetful, she knew that some of the other students must’ve been picking on her again. Rikku worked hard not to show it, but Yuna knew firsthand just how cruel others could be, and Rikku was not spared from this cruelty. It was due to her heritage—something she could never change—and a status she could never escape.

Yuna softened at this realization. Maybe she should just give in this time. Even though she knew nothing about blitzball, could it be worth it to see Rikku truly happy?

“Hey!” Rikku cut in, interrupting her thoughts. “You’re changing the subject,” she added, pointing an accusing finger at Yuna, before clasping both hands behind her back.

Yuna offered a small smile. “Sorry,” she replied, still unsure of how she wanted to answer her friend. “You want me to go to the game?” She reiterated.

Rikku nodded. “Uh huh, uh huh.”

Something else was going on. Yuna glanced up at the blue sky, as if the few clouds above held the answers she sought. Rikku wasn’t one to keep secrets, as she wasn’t good at keeping secrets, and Yuna could often see through her facade. “What is this really about?” she asked, hoping that maybe being direct would yield results.

“Oh, Yunie!” Rikku cried out dramatically, “I don’t want to be stuck with Brother and Buddy all night! Now that’s just cruel. Besides,” she began with a more serious tone, “you’ll be graduating soon, and you still have yet to go to a single game. Just this one game,” Rikku promised, “It’ll be a good one, I promise! One you definitely don’t want to miss!”

While Yuna couldn’t deny the girl’s enthusiasm, she couldn't necessarily agree with her, as Besaid High’s track record wasn’t really great, from what she’d heard. However, if Rikku really wanted her to go, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Of course, she would have to put up with Brother’s _exuberant_ —for lack of a better word—nature. 

Really, how bad could it be? Of course, she knew there still must be an underlying reason for Rikku’s persistence, but when considering her options, Yuna really wondered whether it would be so bad to spend a night out with friends rather than sitting alone in her room and rereading her novel for the upteenth time. Despite how tame it may have sounded, Yuna always felt a strange sort of comfort from being home. There were no surprises, no chances of anything bad happening, no anxiety of the unknown.

Yet, the way Rikku pleaded made her feel almost guilty. What kind of friend made excuses to not be around one another?

“I’ll make Brother buy us pizza,” Rikku offered in a sing-song voice, wiggling about in that strange sort of Rikku-esque dance she always did, clearly unable to remain still.

Yuna couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, I’ll ask Lulu if I can go,” she agreed.

Rikku clapped her hands in excitement. “Awesome! We can pick you up at your house! How about six?”

Although she hadn’t even had the chance to confirm whether she could go, Rikku had already accepted her answer as a definite, and the fate of the night had been sealed.

“Yes,” Yuna said, “I look forward to it.”

Rikku leapt into a hug, forcing Yuna to stumble to keep her balance. “You’re the best Yunie! I’ll see you at six!” she called, running off towards the road. 

“See you,” Yuna mumbled to her friend’s retreating back.

  



	2. Cozy Place Called Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna prepares for a night out with Rikku and her friends. Her loyal pet, Kimahri, remains at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The home description is a bit different than the hut Yuna stays in during the game. I still wanted it to be small and cozy, but a tad bit more modern (with a stove and shower) but still modest enough not to have certain things such as a television or telephone.

“Lulu, I’m home,” Yuna called, setting her book bag on the counter and making her way into the common room. The house she shared with her foster sister wasn’t very large, but it was cozy. Lulu had a taste for dark wood furniture and matching silver ornaments, creating a deep yet warm atmosphere. A few leafy house plants rested nestled on a small table between the windowsill and the wall, accompanied by small, ornate glassware of varying shades of violet, blue, and black. While not exactly her style, the wooden floor in the common room was nearly swallowed by the large shag rug sitting in the center.  


While nothing in their small home was expensive or valuable, the few things the both of them had were often knick knacks found at resale shops on the far side of the island, or items left behind from their parents, valuable only for sentimental purposes. Lulu was also skilled in hand sewing, a fact made evident by the existence of small, stuffed animals with large stitches that hid in various empty spaces throughout the home.

“Lulu?” Yuna called again, not seeing the woman in the common area. It was unusual for her to be absent around this time, but Yuna didn’t worry. Perhaps she was shopping or running errands for some of the elderly folk in the neighborhood. 

A faint rustling sound caught Yuna’s attention, turning her gaze towards her beloved pet Kimahri. The large feline appeared from down the hallway, making its way towards her with a refined gait.

Kimarhi was a Ronso, a mountain lion from Gagazet, non-native to the Besaid area. So, of course, he stood out to anyone who may not have known Yuna, but this part of the island rarely saw visitors, and thus, his attendance was not of great concern to the surrounding residents.

The blue feline rubbed his mighty head against her leg, shedding thick fur across the skirt of her uniform and sticking to her tights as if held by glue. 

She reached a hand down to pet his head, hearing his purr of satisfaction. Like nearly all of her possessions, Kimahri had been a gift from her parents. On her seventh birthday, her father had brought Kimarhi home. Said that he had found the blue kitten on the side of the road one day, lost, abandoned, and hurt. He had a soft spot for hurt animals, a trait he and Yuna both shared, and made a split decision to bring the animal home. 

Together with her parents, Yuna had been able to nurse Kimarhi back to health, and he had been with her ever since that day, even if her parents no longer were. 

Deciding that Lulu was not here, or perhaps just did not want to be bothered, Yuna made her way to the kitchen, searching the pantry for something to eat. While digging through the canned goods, she spotted something on the counter.

Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a note. 

_“Yuna, I am babysitting for Vilucha tonight. There is some dinner in the fridge, it just needs to be heated up. I will be back later tonight.”_

—Lulu

Huh, Yuna thought. I guess she isn’t here then.

Following the instructions on the note, Yuna dug out the food from earlier—fish and rice from the looks of it—and heated up a skillet. Kimarhi sat on the floor nearby, his golden eyes watching with interest, in hopes that he could snatch up some tidbits.

With Lulu gone, that meant Yuna didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day. Well, she could always walk around the neighborhood and see if anyone needed anything…

But wait! This meant she could go to the game tonight! 

“Oh, Kimarhi,” she said aloud, stirring the food as it sizzled and cracked on the stovetop. The lion perked up at the sound of his name, lightly purring in hope it would net him some sympathy scraps of Yuna’s meal. “I wonder what Rikku really has planned tonight,” she spoke to herself. She had never been to a game before, so why was Rikku so insistent she go to this one?

“What should I wear?” she wondered aloud, moving her food from the skillet to a plate. Something casual, she figured. But how casual? Shorts? Skirt? A light dress? Something casual and light, she told herself. 

She pulled out a chair at the small table in the dining room and plopped down into it, Kimarhi following loyally.

I shouldn’t wear anything too fancy, or too revealing….

Yuna chomped on her meal. It’s not like she had many clothes to begin with. The part of Besaid she resided on was a rather sparse and rural low-income area. With her still being enrolled in school, their sole income relied on Lulu’s money from odd jobs around the neighborhood, and whatever change the elders would give her for visiting them or helping with their chores. Much of what she had, she’d had for a while, and her sense of style wasn’t exactly what one would consider fashionable. 

She wore her school uniform, tidied up and neat. After school, she’d often change into something light, either a casual tee she’d gotten from a school event and a modest skirt, or an islander traditional summer dress, stitched by Lulu herself or one of the neighboring islanders, entirely dependent upon her plans for the day. 

Yuna took another bite. She thought about what Rikku might wear. When they hung out in the town together, Rikku’s clothes were often casual, too, but Yuna couldn’t shake the feeling that Rikku felt more comfortable with her sense of style than Yuna did. 

Maybe I’m overthinking this.

Once she finished her meal—sharing with Kimarhi, of course—she retreated back down the hallway to her bedroom, directly across from Lulu’s. She pushed aside the curtain in the doorway and entered the small room, tossing her book bag on the bed, before heading over to her dresser.

Kimarhi followed behind her, easily pushing past the curtain that acted as a barrier in place of a real door. They hadn’t the money for a real wooden door, aside from that of the front door, but Yuna didn’t mind. This way, Kimarhi could freely come and go from her room as he pleased, as she knew he liked to sleep on her bed when she was away at school. 

She didn’t really have a closet, only a small dresser in the corner of her room, and a hook on the wall where she hung her school uniform so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. The cool, wooden floor of her bedroom was a nice contrast to the unforgiving heat outside. While her room was mostly bare, a single tapestry hung upon her wall above the bed, while ragged and torn, it had once belonged to her mother, and she kept it up as a reminder that her parents would always be with her, in some form or another. On her bed lay a blanket of a similar pattern, woven by Lulu herself as a gift for Yuna’s fifteenth birthday. 

After some digging around, Yuna finally decided on an outfit that was deemed acceptable. A simple light dress with a floral design and a pair of tights beneath. She hadn’t wanted to wear anything too revealing, considering the nature of her company. While she would never outright say anything to Rikku about it, she sometimes felt a bit awkward when in company of her brother. She knew that he had a crush on her, it was blatantly obvious, but Yuna wasn’t sure if she could ever return those feelings, as he had a very interesting way of showing his crush. Sure, he was nice enough, but it could be overbearing sometimes. 

Despite the nature of the stories and novels she tended to immerse herself in, Yuna had never actually been on a date with anyone before. She supposed that she had had minor crushes in the past, or that others may have even felt the same about her, but she just had no interest in dating, really, at least not right now. She was perfectly comfortable being her own person and keeping to herself. Oftentimes, fiction was preferable to reality. 

At least, that’s what she told herself. 

“I’m going to shower, Kimahri,” she told her pet. Kimahri didn’t like the heat from the shower, so he delegated himself to nap outside the room until she was finished. 

By the time Yuna finished with the shower, fixed her hair, and applied the light dusting of makeup she often wore, she had twenty minutes to herself before Rikku would arrive. Rikku had been to Yuna’s house before, as Lulu had approved of the girl, but none of the guys had ever been over before, and in truth, Yuna was almost relieved that Lulu wouldn’t be around for their arrival. It’s not that they were bad people, but they were often too rambunctious for such a little house to contain.

Besides, it’s not like they were coming inside anyway. Aside from the locals, Rikku was the only other person to have seen the inside of Yuna’s house, and to be honest, there wasn’t much to say about it, at least compared to Rikku’s own home. While her family wasn’t exactly well off, it was evident that their funds slightly exceeded that of Yuna and Lulu’s, the evidence being the existence of a second story where Yuna’s own home only had a ground floor.

The girl flopped on the couch in the common room and cracked open her novel. Twenty minutes should be enough to get through a chapter, she figured.

Now, where did she leave off?

_She didn’t want to fight. Of course, she wanted to protect her homeland, but there had to be another way. To fight on the frontlines meant certain death, but to not fight at all also meant certain death, and an end to all she had known and cared about._

__

_Most people would consider an affinity for magic a gift, but in this case, it was a curse. A summoner, they’d called her. Someone who could call forth aid from eldritch creatures, someone who could manipulate the pyreflies, someone who could cast the most powerful of spells.,/em >_

__

__

__

Someone with the power to create and destroy.

__

__

__

_They feared magic. Feared summoners. Magic was unpredictable, costly, dangerous. It only spoke to those who were worthy to wield its power. A stark contrast from that of machina, man-made constructions of death whose only purpose was to serve the human hands that crafted them._

__

__

__

_Lenne furiously scribbled in her notepad, finishing her draft for her final song. Her last concert before the call to duty arrived. But to her, it felt less like a song, and more like a funerary rite._

__

__

__

_The sky in Zanarkand looked much different that night. Past the glowing lights, beyond the stadium, cutting across the sea, the stormy sky above her looked as if it would begin to rain at any moment, as if the heavens themselves were shedding tears for her people’s plight._

__


	3. Idle Pratter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along the way to the Blitzball game, Yuna discovers the reasoning behind her friend's excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some Al Bhed language in this chapter, but I will place translations at the end of the chapter.

Where was Rikku?

Yuna paced back and forth in the common room. It was a quarter past six, and yet she still hadn’t arrived. Yuna peered out the window once more, concern growing in her gut. _Maybe she forgot?_

She let out a sigh of frustration, prompting Kimahri to open an eye lazily and glance in her direction. Yuna couldn’t understand why she was feeling this anxious. Rikku had been late before, so it wasn’t an issue. But, where was she?

Yuna trotted back into the bathroom to inspect herself again in the mirror. She flicked a few stray flyaways away from her face, and watched her own reflection blink back at her, one eye green, the other blue. She supposed that she should write a small note for Lulu, so the woman wouldn’t be surprised at her absence that night. She didn’t intend to stay out all night, but her plans were solely dependent upon Rikku’s crew and their ideas. If they had plans for after the game—

Bang! Bang!

Yuna jumped at the loud sound, momentarily startled from her trail of thought. 

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The door! Yuna rushed down the hallway towards the front door, nearly having to vault over Kimahri, who was growling lowly at the wooden door, poised to strike should any danger arise.

“Shoo, Kimahri,” Yuna ushered him, reaching for the doorknob. 

The door swung open with a start, and she found Rikku awaiting at the other side, nearly stumbling over and falling inside. 

“Hey Yunie!” the girl called, peering wearily at Kimahri, whose fur was still standing on end, ready to defend his home at a moment’s notice. “Sorry we’re late. It was Brother’s fault, anyway. He insisted on coming in and I had to wrestle him back in the car.”

Yuna, still mildly dazed from Rikku’s sudden appearance, waved it off. “That’s okay,” she said, neglecting to mention the part where she had feared that her friend forgot her.

“You ready?” Rikku asked. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, a staple outfit found across Besaid, and her hair was up in her signature messy ponytail, two braids dangling down in the back as usual.

“Oh, yes, I’m ready.” She paused, suddenly realizing something very important. “Um, Rikku, does it cost anything to get into the game?”

“Huh?” the girl blinked, again not wearing her glasses, Yuna noted. “Oh, don’t worry about it! I’ve got it all covered! Tickets for home games are only 5 gil anyway, but it’s already paid for so don’t worry! It’s a gift, so no arguing.” The girl held up a finger as if to say, “this is final, end of conversation.”

Yuna couldn’t help but feel a tad guilty at her friend having to cover her cost just to be able to hang around her. However, she knew that Rikku had something planned for tonight, and Yuna simply vowed to make it up to her friend by returning the favor someday.

She offered a smile, although she still couldn’t shake her previous nervousness. “Okay, let’s go.” Turning back to Kimahri, she offered, “be good,” and was out the door.

Brother’s car wasn’t anything special, rather, it looked like a fixer-upper, and wouldn’t seem out of place at a demolition derby. However, it was still a better option than walking. Although Yuna walked to school, the blitz stadium was held a few miles down the road from the main campus, making a walk seem very much out of the question, especially late at night.

Yuna slid into the back seat next to Rikku, as the two males occupied the front seats. 

“Yuna!” Brother called back to her in his heavy accent, reminding Yuna that this was not his first language. “You really came!”

She let out a soft laugh, hoping to quell her nerves. “Well, Rikku insisted, so I couldn’t really say no…” The girl hoped her tone didn’t reveal how nervous she really was.

“See?” Rikku said triumphantly, challenging her brother. “Yunie only came because of me! Not you losers.” She stuck out her tongue at her brother.

As Rikku was only fifteen, her father often ordered Brother to act as a chaperone whenever she went out late, as he had already graduated and would be able to take her to and fro whenever the need arose. Of course, Buddy always tagged along too, seemingly the voice of reason between the two siblings.

“Hey, Yuna,” Buddy greeted from the passenger seat. “I bet Rikku didn’t tell you the real reason she was so excited about this game.”

Beside her, the blonde girl squirmed in her seat. “Shut up! It’s nothing.”

Now, Yuna was interested. It was as she suspected, something else was going on tonight. “What?” she asked, as Brother started the car and rolled off towards the main road.

“Well, word is there’s a new player for Besaid,” Buddy continued, “and I guess he’s supposed to be some real blitz ace, from the sounds of it.”

Yuna glanced over towards Rikku, who had grown uncharacteristically quiet, her arms crossed as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. She hadn’t heard anything about a new student, but then again, she really didn’t talk to many of the other students at school, despite knowing many of them by name. 

Buddy’s head spun around to flash Yuna a grin. “Seems little Rikku already has a crush,” Buddy added, a bit of teasing in his tone.

“No I don’t!” Rikku argued, sounding nearly exasperated. 

“No boys for Rikku,” Brother chimed in. “Old man will have heart attack!”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Rikku countered, “you’re starting to sound like Pops.”

“One of us has to be the adult,” Brother returned.

“Well, you be quiet! Or I’ll tell Pops that you got a ticket for speeding.”

“You will do no such thing!” Brother shouted. “We will pay for ticket, then not say another word about it.”

“Fryd tu oui sayh fa??” (1.)Rikku shouted in Al Bhed, slipping back into her first language when she was annoyed. “It’s all your fault! I had nothing to do with it. Learn how to drive!”

“I give you free rides everywhere,” Brother argued. “cu fa pudr byo vun delgad.” (2.)

Rikku groaned next to Yuna, before flopping back into her seat. 

Yuna lightly laughed. There was never a dull moment around these people. Since the conversation had seemed to tone down a bit, Yuna took this moment to relax and look out the window at her surroundings. Being in a vehicle was much different than walking, as her surroundings seemed to just fly by through the window.

They were just now passing the school, a light puff of smoke drifting from the rear of the vehicle. She turned to Rikku, who had her eyes shut but was very much awake.

“Hey, Rikku,” she gently pried, watching the girl’s eyes open at the sound of her name. “So, you wanted to see this boy at the game?”

Rikku groaned. “Not you too, Yunie! It’s not like that! I swear!” Her face was growing red from all of the attention and subsequent attempts at defending her honor. “Okay, okay, I overheard some people talking,” the girl explained, her arms waving around as they usually did when she was trying to explain herself. “They said they saw him practicing, and that he’s, like, wicked good, okay? I just want our team to win for once.” That last sentence was spoken in a more solemn tone.

She sighed. “I wanted you to see us win, Yunie,” the girl added. 

At this, Yuna was unsure what to say, and the car fell into silence. 

It was a few minutes later when Brother’s voice finally broke the silence, although Yuna couldn’t tell if that was for better or worse.“Back when I played blitzball, our team had victory all the time.”

“You never even showed up to half of the games!” Rikku retorted.

“They were always at inconvenient times,” he waved off as if it were no big deal. “Besides, there is more to life than silly sport games.”

Behind him, Rikku shook her head.

“We’re here,” Buddy announced, quelling any more possibilities of the siblings starting up another squabble. 

Yuna sat up in her seat to get a better view through the front windshield of the car. The blitz stadium stood tall and wide, with people everywhere, walking to and fro. The sphere had yet to be filled with water, meaning the teams were likely still in the locker rooms going over any last minute strategies. If Rikku had expected to meet this guy, it looked like they were too late.

Brother pulled the car into a vacant parking spot, cutting the engine. “Alright,” he said, “we are here. Let’s go.”

“Oh yeah,” Rikku began as the group filed out of the car. She turned her attention to Brother. “I told Yunie that you’d buy us snacks. It was the only reason she agreed.”

At this, Brother surprisingly grinned. “I will buy Yuna snacks. Not you.”

“Rao! Hud vyen!” (3.)the girl called, running after her brother.

Yuna turned to Buddy, who simply shrugged. “Well, we’d better get going if we don’t want to be left behind.”

(1.) “What do you mean, we??”  
(2.) “So we both pay for ticket.”  
(3.) “Hey! Not fair!”


End file.
